LochNessMobster
"Hey...You!, what are you doing here Avery? remember me? i'm Lochness, we used to chat together on your channel. right now your in a bad time, the North Koreans destroyed Salt Lake City, all the buildings are either on fire or wiped out, no wonder it looks so bad." ''― Lochness to Dredile in North Korean occupied Salt Lake City '''Aaron Evans', known as LochNessMobster, also known as Lochness, is the deuteragonist of The Dredile Mod. He is portrayed in his late teens, and is an original leader of the Resistance aganst the Fourth Reich and North Korea before Dredile took lead head, he is voiced in-game by LochNessMobster. Overview Lochness started out as a small Youtuber making videos and chatting with Dredile through comment section and occasional collaborations. In 2016 with the American Invasion and World War 3, Lochness abandoned his family and helped GamingDominari and Vincent Cyr kickstart the resistance, leaving him the second leader of the American Resistance. 3 weeks camping out in a hidden base in North Korean occupied Salt Lake City, Dredile suddenly awakens from G-Man's stasis and reaches the camp, Lochness orders Dred to talk with Dominari and head out to reach Vincent Cyr and get the Blueprints. Dredile finds cyr isnt there and Lochness isn't heard or seen from all the way until the Wasteland chapters, where Loch had been helping out a World War 3 battlefield and keeping safe in a cavern. Dredile and Lochness both head out to Area 52 zafter Lochness tells dredile the next objective of the resistance. Soon Lochness runs off to go to the Airport himself out of fear of dying during the Gamestop Ma'am boss fight, Lochness is next seen hiding out in his Cabin in Antarctica. Loch informs Dredile about the Logang force and the Fourth Reich's demise, and they both head out to the Resistance Ice Station to board a Submarine which will take them to the Resistance Underwater Base, Instead they accidently reach T-Series HQ and meet up with GamingDominari, after they meet up Loch and Dred must find a way to exit out safely due to Nazi Snipers blocking up the exit to the HQ. Soon Dredile refills the Tank and kills the snipers, where Lochness and Dredile can both get in and head out further in the antarctic. Lochness informs the driver to stop at PewDiePie's Hideout, where he retreated after the Nukings of America. Lochness has a conversation with him, and then proceeds to head back out. Loch and Dred both reach the ice station and board the submarine, and soon arriving at the Underwater base. the Base turns out to be invaded by Zombies, this is where Lochness says goodbye to dredile and is not seen from the rest of the game. the G-Man fiddles with Drediles teleport (which should take him near the Youtube Database) and Dredile suddenly is Teleported in a rocket which crashed on the Moon, (with dredile wearing an american spacesuit), Lochness informs dredile on his next mission through Radio chat, and the last time Lochness is heard from is in the Venus base where dredile is informed to destory the fourth reichs most powerful nuke stored there. Lochness is heard in the After-Dredile Mod Era narrarating the Ending of the game. Gallery File:Rebellochness.jpeg| Lochness in his rebel outfit. File:Lochnesssaltlake.jpeg| Lochness in North Korean occupied Salt Lake City guarding a rebel hideout. File:Discordad.jpeg| Lochness and Vincent Cyr in a Dredile Mod Discord server advert. File:Lochdeathstare.jpeg| Lochness in the Wastelands with Dredile giving him the death stare. File:Reallifeloch.jpeg| Lochness in Real Life, who voices the in-game version. Did you know? * Lochness kickstarted the renaming of the American Resistance to "The Dredilllions". * Lochness is pressumed to have a long lost Brother who will be an ally to Jesticorn in Starbreaker. * Lochness originally had the normal Half-Life 2 Male09 facemap in the 2018 build of The Dredile Mod. * Lochness was originally going to have a Spinoff surrounding him, although the script was never thought through. List of appearances * The Dredile Mod (First appearance) References * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE96YZ9j8_5ufc3jlVQjZAw * https://discord.gg/rvw3fqW __NOEDITSECTION__